brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Cursing
When I say this it sounds so weird but we need to do something about all this cursing. People curse on chat, bloga, talkpages, and personally something needs to be done. Now this isn't like the whole cjc cursing thing this is just the f-word every other word. Something needs to be done and now. If nothing is done people will leave. And this doesn't mean that you are not cursing: **** etc. It's ridicously annoying and we can't have this continue. Many users will leave I bet if this continues. You are right this can not continue. I suggest we set up a proper voting section. 01:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) *Cursing is currently not allowed on any pages on Brickipedia, nor the chat currently. But offenders should be blocked- Either admin, or ordinary user. 01:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :* As Nighthawk would say, has the user (me) accepted the nomination (To be kicked)? - 01:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity, are there any users who have left because of cursing? I'm neutral on this, and, not being a frequent "curser", I don't care much if it passes. The major issue that I can see is how objective a cursing policy would be. In addition, would this mean that I can't say "holy carp" any more? T_T Nobody I know takes offense at it, and it's worse than the **** stuff. FB100Z • talk • 02:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think holy carp wouldn't really be offensive I'm really just talking about are blogs flled with them. :don't you mean "Holy Crap?" --- The dawn is coming... ::No, carp. FB100Z • talk • 17:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have an idea. Why don't we just ask them to stop if they're getting over the top? It's simple enough. FB100Z • talk • 17:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :One problem with this idea: Too easy. When it comes to the people here, everything has to be complicated and NOT easy. Seems that way don't it? Just sayin - 20:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Too true, too true. FB100Z • talk • 23:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) * I may be blind, crazy or a mix of the two, but I don't see anyone swearing on blogs and talkpages and I am also wondering why we have another forum on this to join the other two or three we have had this year (including one about chat that ended less than a week ago). - Kingcjc 17:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The idea of what is swearing varies by age and upbringing as well as social group/status. Not everyone has the same idea of what is swearing and it certainly changes as you grow older. I see nothing wrong with the word "crap" even though lots of people do (it just means poop, nothing wrong with that either). Same thing certain other words. "Damn" is a contraction of "damnation", which I'm sure you know the meaning of. This is a wiki...13 year olds say this all the time in lots of places, I don't see what the difference is here. :+1 FB100Z • talk • 17:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::What does that mean? :::He agrees. - Kingcjc 15:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC)